Monsters King episode 81: Hawaiian Beetle
On Maui, a wind blows a capsule into a rock. It activates into a large beetle, which scuttles away. Meanwhile, at Area Fifty-Something, Dr. Cockroach is watching Primeval: New World when the Dino Holders go off. He slides down the chute to his lab. When the others get there, Link asks his traditional “Where is it?” “Maui, Hawaii.” They then transport. When they arrive, they hear a loud scuttling. “What is that?” “Primeval: New World, field guide. Morphers called it Beetilum Jurassicus, or the Jurassic Beetle. BOB!” “Monster Slash! Bring in the thunder, Triceratops!” Chomp’s summoning sequence plays. The Jurassic Beetle hits with Biting Wind. “Final Thunder!” It’s a hit. The Jurassic Beetle hits with Mayfly. “Lightning Strike!” It’s a hit. “Lightning Spear!” It’s a hit. “Electric Charge!” It’s a hit. Chomp hits again with Electric Charge. The Jurassic Beetle begins to use Tornado Toss. “Thunder Bazooka!” The moves clash. It begins to use Tornado Toss again. “Thunder Driver!” The moves clash. Chomp hits with Lightning Strike. “Gatling Spark!” It’s a hit. “Element Booster! DinoTector, on!” The armor appeared on Chomp. “Ultimate Thunder!” It’s a hit. The Jurassic Beetle hits with Mayfly. Chomp hits with Lightning Spear. The Jurassic Beetle hits with Mayfly. Chomp hits with Ultimate Thunder. “Plasma Anchor!” It’s a hit. Chomp hits with Electric Charge. He hits twice with Ultimate Thunder. He hits with Electric Charge. He hits with Plasma Anchor. They clash Thunder Bazooka vs Tornado Toss. Chomp hits twice with Ultimate Thunder. He hits with Plasma Anchor. He hits with Electric Charge. They clash Thunder Driver vs Tornado Toss. BOB’s Dino Holder starts beeping. “Not good!” Chomp hits with Lightning Strike He hits twice with Ultimate Thunder. He hits with Plasma Anchor. He hits with Gatling Spark. They clash Thunder Bazooka vs Tornado Toss, defeating Chomp. “Monster Slash! Bring in the thunder, Dracorex!” Princess’ summoning sequence plays. The Jurassic Beetle hits with Biting Wind. It hits with Mayfly. Princess hits twice with Electric Charge. The Jurassic Beetle hits twice with Tornado Toss. It hits twice with Mayfly. Princess hits twice with Electric Charge. The Jurassic Beetle hits with Tornado Toss. Princess hits with Electric Charge. The Jurassic Beetle hits three times with Tornado Toss. BOB’s Dino Holder starts beeping again. “Not good!” Princess hits with Electric Charge. The Jurassic Beetle rams her, defeating her. “Monster Slash! Bring in the thunder, Embolotherium!” Rhino’s summoning sequence plays. It begins to use Biting Wind. “Blitz Counter!” They clash, with Blitz Counter winning. The Jurassic Beetle hits with Mayfly. “Lightning Ax!” It’s a hit. Rhino hits again with Lightning Ax. He hits twice with Electric Charge. They clash Thunder Bazooka vs Tornado Toss twice. Rhino hits with Lightning Ax. The Jurassic Beetle hits with Mayfly. Rhino hits with Lightning Ax. The Jurassic Beetle hits with Mayfly. Rhino hits twice with Electric Charge. They clash Thunder Bazooka vs Tornado Toss. BOB’s Dino Holder starts beeping. “Not good!” Rhino uses Electric Charge, but the Jurassic Beetle knocks him away and defeats him.”I lost. Susan!” “Monster Slash! Burn ‘em to a crisp, Euchambersia!” A summoning sequence plays, showing a little chibi White Fang moving up the dark red background. First one leg becomes an adult’s, then another, then his comically short tail, then his teeth, then his eyes, before a fully adult White Fang rears up and roars. The Jurassic Beetle uses Biting Wind. “Blazing Spin Attack!”They clash, with Blazing Spin Attack winning, defeating the Jurassic Beetle. Susan picks up the cards and gives them to Insecto, who names it Pinchy. When Insecto puts Pinchy’s cards into the Dino Holder, Queen Insecta is sent into storage. They then go home, where Dr. Cockroach determines Pinchy to be a 20 on the Power Scale. A tally sequence. “Now that we’ve got a Jurassic Beetle, we’ve got a total of 76 creatures.” Current Team Pinchy-20 Pteranodon Trio-Between 18 and 19 Princess-18 Deinonychus Trio-18 Quick-17 Plates-17 Utah-16 Hyena-15 Snakezilla-14 Chomp-14 Alberto-13 Anurognathus Dozen-13 Grey-13 Pachy-9 White Fang-5 Rhino-5 Salamander-4 Tusky-4 Digger-3